Some application development frameworks provide functionality for enabling a search engine to index an application in the same manner as it would index a web site. Using this functionality, a search engine can present deep links to an application in search results displayed on computing devices that have the application installed. The search engine can present an option for installing an application in search results displayed on computing devices that do not have the application installed.
Enabling application indexing can, however, require application developers to implement complex custom programming. Some application development frameworks also require the utilization of application programming interfaces (“APIs”) or software development kits (“SDKs”) in order to implement application indexing. Consequently, implementing application indexing using current mechanisms can require significant additional effort by a software developer. Implementing application indexing using current mechanisms can also increase the size and complexity of applications. As a result, these applications can require more memory and, potentially, more processor cycles for execution.
The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations.